I Hate
by Taiyo Hisakawa
Summary: – Жизнь не делится только на черное и белое, на врагов и друзей, Маримо. Нельзя быть таким принципиальным. – А вот тут ты не прав, Завитушка.


Зоро лежал на футоне на боку, подперев зеленоволосую голову рукой, и отстраненно следил взглядом за судорожно собирающимся Завитушкой.  
Мечник уже давненько заметил, что их кок стал еще более дерганным, чем обычно. Он и раньше курил практически не переставая, сейчас же сигареты исчезали из новехонькой пачки со скоростью Луффи поглощающего очередное блюдо из мяса. Подколки в адрес Зоро с каждым днем становились все яростнее и язвительнее и более того, количество внимания и комплиментов девушкам вопреки обыкновению резко уменьшилось. Конечно, блондин старался вести себя так, будто ничего не происходит, старался не показывать то, что у него на душе не все так гладко, как хотелось бы, но только вот, команде, живущей с ним бок о бок на одном корабле, тем не менее, было ясно, что что-то с их коком творится не ладное. Пока, однако, ребята не спешили вмешиваться, мало ли чего… нервы, стрессы, дозорные, шичибукаи там всякие…

xXxXx

– Ненавижу! – приглушенное бормотание Завитушки вырвало старпома из собственных мыслей, и парень более осмысленно взглянул на донельзя раздраженного повара. – Как же я все это ненавижу… тебя ненавижу! – взгляд мечущих молнии ярости аквамариновых глаз столкнулся с напряженной зеленью радужки фехтовальщика.  
– И именно из-за столь сильной ненависти ко мне ты пытался выменять мою жизнь на свою у Кумы, там в Триллер Барке? – мрачно усмехнувшись, спросил Ророноа, прерывая установившееся на пару минут неуютное молчание.  
– Да мне плевать, жив ты или мертв, чертов Маримо! – сорвался Санджи.  
Глаза мечника опасно сузились в ответ на эти слова, а сам он весь подобрался, будто готовясь к битве с опасным соперником.  
– Плевать, значит? – несколько странным голосом переспросил старпом, поднимаясь затем с футона, ни капли, при этом, не беспокоясь о соскользнувшем с его полностью обнаженного тела одеяле.  
Ророноа прошел к стене, где в специальных крепежах нашли покой его катаны, и взял в руки свою любимицу-Вадо. Парень бережно вытащил из белоснежной саи остро-наточенный клинок, сверкнувший в свете зажженного бра, и подошел к повару. Санджи напряженно сглотнул. Мечник аккуратно протянул катану рукоятью вперед, и блондин машинально схватился за нее, крепко стискивая теплое дерево, покрытое девственно чистой, несмотря на не одну сотню сражений, тесьмой, обеими ладонями. Зоро чуть подался вперед, и острие уперлось ему в грудь, прямо напротив сердца.  
– Что?.. – хрипло выдохнул повар, ошарашенно переведя взгляд с лица мечника на клинок в своих руках и обратно. – Что ты творишь?  
– Если ты так сильно ненавидишь меня и тебе плевать, то давай! Разве это не логично убить того, к кому ты испытываешь столь сильную ненависть? – совершенно спокойным тоном произнес зеленоволосый. Точно таким же тоном он мог беседовать с Чоппером или Луффи. Все казалось таким нереальным… черт, неужели перед Санджи действительно сейчас стоял тот мечник, который когда-то давно, там, в Баратти, приносил присягу их капитану? И что теперь? Ради чего он был готов умереть сейчас? Или?.. Хотя нет, это невозможно, Зоро никогда и ничего не делал наполовину.  
– Ты, как и всегда, воспринимаешь все слишком буквально, – блондин раздраженно прищелкнул языком. – Жизнь не делится только на черное и белое, на врагов и друзей, Маримо. Нельзя быть таким принципиальным.  
– А вот тут ты не прав, Завитушка, – все так же спокойно проговорил старпом, хотя в его голосе сейчас угадывались и другие нотки. – Ненависть – слишком сильное чувство. Здесь нет места полутонам. Ты или ненавидишь или… в конце концов, ненависть поглотит тебя без остатка. Скажи мне, как можно сражаться плечом к плечу с тем, кому наплевать на твою жизнь и на то, выйдешь ли ты из очередного сражения живым или мертвым? Как можно довериться такому человеку и сражаться с врагом в полную силу, не отвлекаясь на мысли о том, что некому прикрыть твой тыл? Лучше умереть сейчас от твоей руки, чем пасть в бою преданным своим накама, – горько закончил свою мысль фехтовальщик.  
– Зоро… но… но, как же твои амбиции? – дрожащим голосом невнятно пробормотал блондин, все еще ошарашенный словами старпома. – Как же твоя мечта победить Михока и стать сильнейшим?  
Мечник подался немного вперед, и сталь проткнула смуглую кожу, позволяя нескольким каплям алой тягучей жидкости скатиться по мощному торсу. Санджи напряженно проследил взглядом их путь по телу зеленоволосого и снова судорожно сглотнул. Почувствовав, что Ророноа снова двинулся вперед и увидев, как новые капли крови сочатся из ранки на крепкой груди, повар резко разжал пальцы, и катана с громким стуком упала на пол, откатившись от того места где стояли парни в сторону.  
– Не говори после этого, что тебе все равно, кок, – невесело хмыкнул фехтовальщик, сверля взглядом растерянного накама.  
Повар обессиленно бухнулся на колени и обхватил голову руками, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы. Его била крупная дрожь. Пару мгновений старпом просто стоял, отрешенно глядя на бьющегося в истерике блондина, затем присаживаясь на корточки рядом с ним и притягивая несопротивляющееся тело ближе, прижимая его к себе обеими руками.  
– Черт, Зоро! Как это вообще возможно? Любить парня?.. Как?.. Почему именно я?.. Влюбиться в Маримо… это не мыслимо… просто не мыслимо… – кок яростно бормотал обидные слова, но мечник и не думал реагировать ни на одно из них, лишь крепче стискивая в своих объятиях несносную Завитушку.  
– Ненавижу тебя за это! Ненавижу… – почти отчаянно прошептал повар, вскидывая голову и впиваясь взглядом в зеленые глаза напротив.  
– Тогда и я могу сказать о тебе то же самое, – мягко усмехнулся Зоро, прежде чем накрыть губы блондина своими.

* * *

**A/N**

Документ создан 9.10.12, завершен - 19.04.13...  
Фанфик длинною в полгода оО

Идея пришла при прослушивании песни замечательной группы Three Days Grace – I Hate Everything About You


End file.
